


Amren's Revenge

by beljade0703



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, F/M, Fun, Gen, Nessian - Freeform, Oh God Yes, Post-Canon, SO, Snowball Fight, also, amren is a grumpy teddy bear, heck yeah, it did not, that is canon, this totally happened, yeah - Freeform, you cannot tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beljade0703/pseuds/beljade0703
Summary: Inner Circle snowball fight. 'Nuff said.





	Amren's Revenge

It was First Snow in Velaris, a holiday to celebrate the first snow of the season, which is a bit obvious. The inner circle were at the cabin, having taken the day off from various tasks to enjoy together, something they rarely got the chance to do, as they all had their various posts to run in the years following the war. They all still awoke screaming, the death of a father haunting the Archeron females, the death of a mate, though not permanent, haunting the youngest, and countless others, though they knew it was not their fault, on any of these accounts. Though the monsters still haunted them, they were healing, dreamers that they were.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cassian chucked the snowball at Feyre’s face, laughing as she sputtered and lashed out blindly with the powers Kallias had gifted her, little cheat, though she hit Mor instead, who looked up and saw Cassian laughing, then assuming that he had done it. She flipped him off before standing up from the chair she was sitting in, looking through some official document or another, and running after him, snowballs in either hand.

Soon it was an all-out war, Mor and Feyre, the latter not having admitted that she had been the one to hit Mor, and the males on the other, Rhys and Azriel having winnowed in just in time to be pelted by Feyre and Mor, the two aiming for Cassian, who had ducked. Chaos ensued, snow flying everywhere, helped along by various methods, magic, cursing, and winnowing being the most common. All's fair in love and war, as the saying goes. And both of those things were abundant among the group.

Hours later, the fight was still going strong, the two elder Archeron sisters and Lucien having joined in soon after they had returned from the Winter Court, working to build relations with Kallias and Viviane, the two just having twins- the heirs to the Winter Court, named Aspen and Audrey- and not being able to do as much as normal. While most of them were just messing around, two were deathly serious.

Cassian and Nesta were in a fight to the death, Nesta getting madder with every snowball and taunt Cassian threw, and Cassian looking overjoyed by her reaction, loving to dance with death incarnate. Soon, it was just those two, the others having gone inside for a while to warm up, when Amren came outside, the monster-turned high fae having intended to tell them that they needed to either start making out already or get themselves inside, as the High Lord and Lady refused to eat without all of their ‘family’ in attendance, including those two, though it was nearly unbearable to be anywhere near them most days, everyone else seeing something the both of them still refuse to. Amren was exceptionally mad about the fact that the General hadn’t made a move, she had lost a bet to the High Lord because of it.

She had been so far into her thoughts of fae dynamics and bonds and millions of other things that she didn’t think to erect a shield around herself as she approached the two, almost gagging on their scents. She felt a cold impact and looked down to see white dusting her shirt, then up to see two faces staring at her, astounded and afraid at the same time. Wisely, Amren thought, as she would take her revenge for this. She decided on a different form of revenge this time though, using her fae magic to lift the majority of the snow around them, and sending it hurtling towards the two, the sound of the impact and two not muffled enough strings of curses alerting those inside that something was happening. As the High Lord and Lady emerged, the rest of their Inner Circle and family spreading out in a semi-circle around them, expecting danger, all they saw was a silver-eyed high fae with a purely wicked grin on her face and a mountain of snow behind her.

And so the games continued.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction!! Comments and Kudos are much loved <3


End file.
